elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Silus Vesuius's House
''' '''is the home of Silus Vesuius in Dawnstar, at the very end on the right side of the city. Mythic Dawn Museum His house also serves as the Mythic Dawn Museum. At some point after the Dragonborn reaches level 20, they receive a letter from a Courier containing an invitation to the museum. Upon arriving, there is a debate going on between Silus Vesuius and the Court Wizard Madena about the existence of the facility. After entering the building, Silus tells the Dragonborn that he/she is the first visitor of the museum. There are four display cases in the room. Approaching each triggers Silus telling the story about the objects inside. The first display case contains Mythic Dawn robes, gloves, and boots, the second contains a tattered page from Mysterium Xarxes, the third contains copies of the four Mythic Dawn Commentaries, and the fourth contains the scabbard for Mehrunes' Razor. Museum Theft In the museum, there are displays that contain four Mythic Dawn books and a full Mythic Dawn uniform. The display locks are all adept. There are several ways to get the items: #During the quest Pieces of the Past, say "This sounds like a terrible idea..." when Silus asks about help to go to the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon. He will go alone and leave the museum unattended, just unlock the cases without interference when he is gone. #Kill Silus. The Museum will have no owner and everything can be taken from the cases and from the other items in the house. #Give Silus the razor during the quest and murder him after the quest. #Even with Silus present in the museum a character with a high enough sneaking skill can crouch near the display cases and be hidden, unlock and open the cases without being noticed. Doing this allow stealing the items without killing Silus or getting him to leave the museum. For the case with the Mythic Dawn books, Silus is usually facing away from the case making it easy to crouch behind him. For the case with the Mythic Dawn uniform, crouch at the left hand side of the case (near the door to the museum). #Having the Lockpicking Perk "Quick Hands" will allow the Dragonborn to pick the locks without Silus noticing. However, stealing the items inside will result in a bounty; so a high Sneak skill is recommended. #Alternatively, the player can use the cast iron pot found next to the fire place to cover Silus' head. Related quests *Pieces of the Past Gallery SilusVesuius'sHouse.png MythicDawnClothesDisplayCase.png MysteriumXarxesDisplayCase.png MythicDawnCommentariesDisplayCase.png TESV 2012-01-02 01-30-21-04.png XarxesBucket.jpg|Ancient Daedric Transmogrification Trivia *It is possible to steal the sheathe for Mehrunes' Razor by using the console command tcl and going inside the display case itself. It can also be stolen by moving through the case using a platter or wooden plate. *The page of the Mysterium Xarxes will turn into a bucket when hit. Bugs * In this location it is possible to duplicate any book by quickly reading it, taking it before the text appears, and taking the physical book before it vanishes, turning one book into two. This may take quite a few attempts to succeed and the copies may be permanently tagged as "Stolen". **The Oghma Infinium seems to be the only exception to this. **This is best done when Silus is no longer in his house. Appearances * ru:Дом Сила Весула Category:Skyrim: Dawnstar Locations